Doctor Who: Enter of Hope
by ICrzy
Summary: Ever wondered what the Eleventh doctor would do if he met the daughter to Rose, well I had and you will love this. Read it & review it! :


I am in love with Doctor Who & kinda wondered what would have happened if the Tenth Doctor and Rose had a baby, so came up with Hope. So please review it, next chapter will come soon!

Doctor Who

Chapter 1 Who is this?

"Doctor! Where is the TARDIS taking us?" Amy shouted at the Doctor, who was trying to control it. "Let me try to find out." The Doctor said. Rory pointed, "Um guys you might want to see this." He spoke. The two stopped yelling to see, that they were heading toward a planet. "Do something your the doctor!" Amy yelled. "If you'd stop yelling maybe I'd already have saved us." The Doctor said. He took controls but ended up landing on the planet, "I thought you said you took controls." Rory said. "Yes but the gravity of this odd planet still pulled us in. Well, how about we have a look around." The Doctor said. Amy held onto Rory's hand. They walked out of the TARDIS to see it looked like Earth, but it wasn't Earth. "Where in god's name are we?" Rory asked. "Hm, I haven't a clue. Remember the-." The Doctor was cut off. "The universe is a big place." Both Amy and Rory said. The Doctor nodded, "Correct." He said. They walked into a city, to see people who looked like humans. Amy saw a girl. She looked to be fifthteen. She had blond hair with a pink streak, had blue eyes ,wore a punk look, and held a gun. "Um hello?" Amy said. The girl spun around. "Um, do I know you?" She wasn't looking at Rory or Amy. "Beats me?" The Doctor asked. "Who are you?" The girl asked. "The Doctor." He said. The girl's face was full of hope. "I do know you, well not you. The other doctor, my mom told me about you. Well the other doctor. Your him, well a different one then you were. Well of course either way, your him." She said. "Doctor, who is this?" Amy asked. "I don't know." The Doctor said. Walking in the city with the girl, Rory felt the need to talk. "So who are you?" Rory asked. "Me, my name is Hope. My mom is Rose, remember her Doctor?" Hope asked.

(Flash back. "Doctor," Rose spoke. The Doctor touched her face, this one looked different. "Doctor, come on. Why can't we be together. I love you." Rose spoke. "Rose, I can't. I have to keep everyone safe. Thats who I am, the Doctor." The Doctor spoke. "Please, I'll travel with you more." Rose said. The Doctor shook his head, he saw she was crying. He touched her tummy, "Your baby might not be able to live through it. The best thing is to stay here and live and hope." The Doctor said. "But Doctor," Rose said. The Doctor kissed her on the forhead. "I love you Rose." He said and was gone.)

"Doctor," Amy shook him. "Hm, what?" The Doctor asked. Hope looked at him, "You remember my mom. You remember it all. Remember when you had to make Donna forget who you are. Remember Sarah, you haven't forgotten have you?" Hope asked. "Why are you here?" The Doctor asked. Hope didn't say a thing, "Why are we here?" He asked her. "I cannot answer that question, Doctor." Hope said. Rory looked at the Doctor, notice how shaken he was. Amy didn't see it. "Hope, if you say your mom knows him. How about we see her." Amy said. "I'd love to, but she is um." Hope said. "Is she dead?" Rory asked. Hope shook her head, "No she is traveling through time and space. I sometimes do that, be in some place and end up some place else. Weird, huh?" Hope said. The Doctor didn't speak, "Come on Doctor. I want to see the guy my mom saw, the fun and crazy guy. He did things that we unbelieveable. Went places you'd only dream about." Hope said. "Did your mother tell you all about him?" Rory asked. Hope shook her head, "No not all of it. When I travel through time. I'd see you, well before you were like this. The other you, before you." Hope said. "Before he what?" Amy asked. "Hope?" Rory asked. The Doctor was looking at her. "Before a Dalek-." Hope looked down. "Hope, how about we get to know you then knowing about me." The Doctor said. Hope looked up, "Um sure." Hope said. Rory and Amy looked at her.

(Flash back. "So how many Doctors have there been? Hope asked. "Nine, I'm the tenth." The Doctor said. "Heh, cool." Hope said. "You travel through time, so young. You look fimilar." The Doctor said. "Uh a lot of people say that." Hope said. "So you know me, who are you?" The Doctor asked. "Hope, Hope Tyler." Hope said but then covered her mouth. The Doctor looked at her, "The blond hair. Blue eyes, why didn't I see it. Your the baby of Rose. W-wow. Well how is she?" The Doctor asked. "Um she is fine, she is here. There. Everywhere." Hope said with a little smile. The Doctor rubbed her hair, "Tell her that I say Hello next time you see her." The Doctor said.)

Hope looked at the Doctor, "You know my name Hope Tyler. I was born on a space ship on June 14th 1996. I was given the name hope because the ship was under attack when I was still inside my mom. I got this cube that holds everything I ever need. And one of those things is a time travel pen. I got that when my mom kept going through time. She told me if she leaves just click the pen and we'll see each other." Hope said. "When was the last time you saw your mom?" Amy asked. "Uh eight months ago." Hope said. "Do you even know where she is?" Rory asked. Hope shook her head, "No but I know she is alright. She always is." Hope said. The Doctor looked at her, "How can we find Rose?" The Doctor asked. Hope smiled, "You remember her don't you?" Hope asked. "Uh well, you shouldn't be alone. Mothers should keep their eyes on their children." The Doctor said. Hope felt down, "Um yeah. She could be found one way, she told me I could use something in my cube. But that could take forever, but we could use the TARDIS." Hope said. The Doctor dragged them all back, Hope smiled and laughed. "Wow!" She said. The Doctor messed around with stuff, " What are you doing?" Amy asked. "Finding Rose." The Doctor said. Hope smiled, "You can't lie you remember." She said with a big smile.


End file.
